The 100th anual Hungergames!
by FourTrisEverLarkJunkie
Summary: This is what would happend if the rebellion never took place. If there was nos such a thing as Katniss Everdeeen. Where Prim and Peeta both died at the Bloodbath at The Cornucopia. Where Cato won the 74th Hungergames. This is the 4th Quarterquell. And in this Quarterquell there are only 12 year old girls in the Arena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hii guys,**

**This is my first fanfiction ever.**

**This is about what would happen if there was no such a thing as Katniss Everdeen.**

**Where Prim and Peeta both died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and Cato just won the Games.**

**Maybe the grammar isn't totally correct but I'm from Holland.**

**Please give it a change**.

The 100th annual Hungergames.

Chapter 1:

Ladies and gentleman welcome at the 100th Hungergames. We all of course know that this are going to be very special Games. It's a Quarterquell! This means that there will be something special about the games. We are now going live to president Caugther.

To show the rebellion that even their strongest soldiers are not able to refuse to the Capitol. He looks to all of his Capitol inhabitants who can't wait to know what the next Quarterquell is going to be. The man fought for their women and children and to show them that they can't protect anybody there are only going to be 12 year old girl tributes. The Capitol inhabitants start screaming. Some people are screaming, others look shocked, there are even people crying. Goodnight. President Caughter walks of of the stage.

At the same time in District 7:

All the people of District 7 are standing in the pouring rain. They just heard the announcement for the 4th Quarterquell. Some people sigh happy, happy that their children are sure that they don't go the Arena. 12 year old girls are crying. Realising that the odds really aren't in their favour. But Christina Angel Marts doesn't. She knows that the changes aren't in her favour. But she doesn't cry. Like she sees other people doing.

**A/N**

**So this was it, it was kind of an epilogue, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Please review!**

**Hugs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**So i have the long A/N at the bottom.**

**For now,**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Christina pov

After I've heard the Quarterquell I actually just want to cry. But I don't. Why would I? I have 4 younger sisters and I don't want them to see me cry. Otherwise they are going to think that this is not good. But of course they understand it. My mom cries. I don't have a dad so there are not two people crying in front of the kids. The people start walking away from the square. I take Rose on my arm, she is the youngest with almost 2 years and I take Melissa's hand. Dani and Emillia are twins, both 11. They just take each others hand and walk after me. They are scared for me. Scared for what might happen. Like they are every year. But the changes aren't in our favour. My older brother died in the Games. He was 16 when he went in. We all trusted him. We thought he could win. Because he was fast and smart. He was the last to die. After that my father committed suicide. Since that moment I'm the leader of our family. Together with my mother who starts crying on random moments .

Day of the Reaping:

Ladies and gentleman. Let the 100th Hungergames begin. And may the odds be ever in you favour. Amelia, the women who helps the tributes of our District starts talking about what an honour it is to be her and more stuff nobody cares about. After her stupid talking it's time to reap two girls. Okay, let's begin. We have two bowls for the girls. One for the first happy girl and one for the second. She walks to the first bowl. She goes a long time with her hand trough the bowl and then finally takes paper. Jenn Carter. A girl almost at the back of the group turns white. Everybody can see that she is almost crying. In the public a women starts crying. No, not my daughter. Jenn walks to the stage and takes her place. Are there any volunteers? Nobody speaks. Okey, then you can go with the honour. Good luck Jenn. Okey, let's go further with our second girl. She walks to the second bowl an takes a paper. She walks to the microphone and opens the paper dramatically. Christina Angel Marts.

**OMG I JUST SAW THAT THIS STORY HAD 20 VIEWS!**

**THAT'S AWESOME.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I have a question for you guys.**

**Would you like to see everything about the Games, like the interviews and stuff or should I just go straight to the Arena?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Review please and leave the answer to my question please?**

**Hugs **

**(Ps: disclaimer I do not own Hungergames the awesome Suzanne Collins does.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Like last time the large A/N is at the bottom.**

Chapter 3

Christina pov

It's like I'm falling. Another girl takes my arm. I realise that it is my best friend. Rose. You can go Chris. I walk to the stage. Amelia starts talking cheery to me. Nice, nice. Good luck Christina Angel. Nobody calls me like that actually my mother is already the only one who calls me Christina. All my friends just call me Chris. Come on girls, shake hands. I shake Jenn's hand. I don't know this girl. I guess she is from the richer part of the District, otherwise I'm sure I would know her. District 7, applause for or very special tributes. The people are awesome. They just stay silent. Everybody was already talking about this since the Quarterquell was told. I didn't expect that they were really going to do it. But they do.

Two peacekeepers walk next to me and send me to a room. I didn't know what to expect. But when we walk in to the room. God, it's so beautiful. The walls are white. There is a thick red carpet on the floor. There are fluffy back chairs and a big oak table. I sit on the chair when my mom and sisters run in. Dani and Emillia come and sit on my lap. My mom sits on another chair and takes Melissa and Rose on her lap. The twins are crying. Melissa and Rose don't understand It so don't do anything. My mom puts her head on my shoulder and cries to. Stop crying I say harder than I thought I would. There are only twelve year old girls. So all our changes are the same. And I'm going to win. For you guys. For Robert. For the rest of the time we just stay silent. We don't speak. The kids stop crying and go of of my lap. It's Roses turn. She hugs me. A peacekeeper walks in to the room. My mom takes me and my sister in a hug. Dani whispers: just do as much as you can to win please. Then the peacekeeper takes my mom by her arm and takes her out of the room. My sisters follow scared. Just before the door closes I hear my mom say: I love you. After that Rose comes in. I remember the day she came in our class. The teacher told us that we had a ne girl in our group. Rose. I was happy with that because she had the same name as my sister. So I trusted her. We got friend. We didn't do anything without each other anymore. Chris, Chris she snaps her fingers before my face. Hello are you there. i only have a very short time. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. You are my best friend and it will always stay like that. Just try to win, okey? You know, everyone may take something of their District to the Arena. Do you keep this? For me? She gives me a small necklace with a heart. Her name's in it. Thank you so much. The peacekeeper comes back in. You have to leave right now! She gives me a last hug and leaves. Goodbye Christina Angel Marts.

**Waaaaaaaaaaahh, i've got my first review!**

**Thank you so much CloveCatoDistric, of course I will use will do what you asked.**

**I think I will make a pov for both of them when they are in the Arena and I will post that chapters as fast as I can.**

**I decided that I'm just going to do the whole project with interviews and training and stuff.**

**Oh, do you guys want like a pov change?**

**Once again thank you so much for reading, it just means the world for me! (maybe that was a bit to cheesy?)**

**Love you guys!**

**Kisses **

**FourTrisEverLarkJunkie**


	4. The Tributes

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**This is very short I know.**

**But it's just so you know who the tributes are.**

**An other chapter will come today.**

**Hugs **

**(ps: I don't own the Hungergames, didn't you already know that?)**

_The tributes:_

District 1:

Emma Clarckson

Phoebe Anders

District 2:

Claudia O'Conell

Milla James

District 3:

Anna Becks

Rosemary Adlo

District 4:

Emmely Hart

Lola Francey

District 5:

Kelly Jats

Rebecca Harty

District 6:

Iris O'Nell

Becka Vine

District 7:

Christina Angel Marts

Jenn Carter

District 8:

Martha Jackson

Melissa Jackson

District 9:

Ariana Josephson

Beatrice Hook

District 10:

Elsa Benson

Jill Stabler

District 11:

Carol Betrix

Chloe Jeffs

District 12:

Tara Hanley

Jess Clinton


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I JUST SAW THAT THIS STORY HAS 80 VIEWS!**

**But okay, doesn't matter for now.**

**The large A/N is at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Christina pov

After Rose left no one comes in anymore. I go and sit on the black chair. It calms me a bit. If I want to cry it is right now. I guess that I and the other girl have to go to the train in a few minutes. There will be a lot of camera's there so then you see that I have cried. But if I cry right now you won't see it.

Two peacekeepers step in to my room. 'Come right now' one of them says to me. We walk to the train station where again stand around 10 peacekeepers. Jenn comes out of another door with also two peacekeepers next to her. We hear some one count down. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and action.' The peacekeepers push me forward. I walk in to the train and am overwhelmed. I thought that the room in the Justice building was beautiful, but this. This I a whole new level. Wood. Diamond chandeliers. Red carpets. Fluffy chairs. And food, I see food everywhere. Romeo Backson and Becky James walk in. This are going to be our mentors for this year. 'Welcome', Becky says cheery. 'You two look quit tired. So go to the television room, watch the Reapings and go to bed. If you want you can grab something to eat any time. Goodnight.' She gives both of us a kiss on the cheek. I didn't expect that so I get strawberry red. Jenn and I walk where Becky pointed. We come in to a room with a beautiful red carpet. Again I see the fluffy chairs. This time they are white. We both sit on one and the television turns on. I really try to pay good attention but I have to think about my family all the time. What are they doing right now? A few girls catch my eye. A girl from District 1 looks very confident. The girl form District 5 is very beautiful. I see our own Reaping. When we are at the last Reaping I actually just want to go to bed. I watch yawning to the reaping. A girl with red hear called Candice gets reaped. Next to here is a girl who exactly looks like Candice. I think they are twins. She starts to cry. Candice walks forward but her sister pulls her back and screams: I volunteer as tribute. After that there is chaos. A women in the public cries, she looks like the girls so she is probably their mother. I didn't expect that coming Jenn says. Me to, I say. Let's eat something and go to sleep Jenn says. I think it's a good idea so I take a slice pf bread for her and for me. We eat without talking. When we are both finished we walk away without saying anything. Romeo already explained where my room is so I walk to it. It's so beautiful. I see a shower and when I open the dresser I see it's full with clothes. I sigh. I don't understand why the people of the Capitol are trying to be 'good' for us. They are going to kill us in a few days! I keep on my Reaping clothes and step into my bed. When my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

**So again: 80 VIEWS. **

**THAT IS A LOT!**

**I want to thank you guys so much for that!**

**It literally means the world to me!**

**TheSparkly02 thanks for your positive review, for the longer chapters they will come soon. **

**When they are in the Capitol I have a lot more to tell.**

**And also: like you can see in this chapter, the girls from 12 are sisters. **

**They are going both into the Games.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hugs **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter **

**The large A/N is at the bottom.**

Chapter 5

Christina pov

The next day the escort of District 7, Amelia stands knocking on my door. 'Christina Angel, sweety, it's time to get up.' I sigh by the hearing of her voice. And how she calls me. 'Yeah, I'm coming,' I scream to the door. About my manners I really don't care, the chance is big that I'm dead in a few weeks so that's not the thing where I'm the most worried about. I come out of my bed and open the dresser. I put on a simple green sweater and blue jeans. I walk as slowly as I can to the dinning compartment. Romeo, Becky, Jenn and Amelia are already in the room. They are eating in silence. There's only one spot left, next to Romeo. I'm actually super scared of him but I try to don't pay attention to him.

When we're almost done with breakfast Amelia starts talking cheerfully. 'We are almost there, girls. Remember, heads up, smiles on.' The train goes in to a large tunnel. And then, o my god. It's so big. There are so many people. They are all screaming. They look ridiculous. With horrible make-up and wigs. I wave a bit and the people start even screaming harder. There are even some people who scream or names.

We walk to our room in the Training centre And it's so beautiful! It's even more beautiful than the train. Then it's time for dinner. It's so good. I eat as much as I can because I know when we are in the Arena I will starve from hunger very fast. After dinner two people walk in to the room. They call themselves Jayson and Irma. 'We are this year's stylist for you girls,' Irma says cheerfully. After we have talked a bit Romeo and Becky send us to bed. I am so tired that I directly fall asleep.

The next day it's time for the Parade. I'm actually quit nervous. Today it's the first time the sponsors will see us. I have to make a good impression. I just want to go and take a shower when I hear a knock on my door. Uhh, who's there? 'it's me Jenn. Can we talk for a minute Christina Angel?.' 'Yes, come in.' When Jenn walks in the first thing I say is: 'don't call me Christina Angel because I get sick of that. Just call me Chris like all my friends do. Or Christina. But NOT Christina Angel.'

**A/N**

**Oehhh cliffhanger, why is Jenn at Christina's room?**

**Then now:**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAHH WE REACHED THE 100 VIEWS!**

**Actually we have exactly 106 views.**

**THAT'S A LOT!**

**AND 6 REVIEWS.**

**I want to thank all of you guys so much because this really means the world to me!**

**Are you still enjoying the story?**

**Again THANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKSTHANKS.**

**See you guys soon,**

**Hugs and kisses for the best readers of the world (you)**

**(ps: disclaimer: I don't own Hungergames)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Like usual, large A/N at the bottom.**

**Have fun reading.**

Chapter 6:

Christina pov

Jenn sits next to me on my bed. 'I just want to ask: what are your plans for in the Arena?' I'm almost laughing when I see she's serious. 'Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?' I ask her. 'Yeah, I hoped so' she grins. 'Well, I'm not so you can leave now.' She is almost at the door when she asks: 'Chris, do you want to be allies?' I'm shocked because I didn't expect that. 'Uhm, wait come back over here', I say to her. 'What can you do?' 'Well, actually I'm a knife thrower. You know, when we went in to the woods I always had some knives in my pants or in my shoes. On places where the Peacekeepers didn't look. If I saw animals walking I would kill them and bring them home. I have two younger brothers and my mom and dad were only fighting. So I became the one who brought in the food. And you?' she asks. 'Well, I am actually very bad. I never used a weapon. I only know a lot of plants. I can find things that are edible. And I can heal.' After I told her that we keep talking. I get to know Jenn. She isn't that bad as I thought. She tells me about her brothers: Jay and Jeremy. They are 6 and 7. About her parents who are only fighting. About how she went working by age of 11 to feed her family. About the time that she almost got a tracker jacker. I tell her about my sisters. About the death of my father. About how I won some money by healing people. About Rosemary, who brought me plants which I sell on the market. After two hours Becky is knocking on the door. 'Girls, time to get ready for the Parade.' Before Jenn leaves the room she whispers: allies? I nod.

**A/N **

**Jesus, you guys are awesome!**

**130 views! 2 favorites! 2 followers! And 8 reviews!**

**That's seriously awesome!**

**I'm thinking about also writing a Divergent fanfic, about when there was no war, would you guys read that?**

**Would you be so nice to leave a review and tell me what you think of the story?**

**Hugs **

**(ps: disclaimer: I don't own the Hungergames, I was like one second after Suzanne Collins, she should really learn to share! No, just kidding, I LOVE HER, of course ****) **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back! **

**As usual large A/N at the bottom.**

Chapter 7

Christina pov

Jayson walks in to my room. 'Ok sweetheart, I am here to make you look beautiful. You are going to make an impression. You will be amazing! Me and Irma made nice costumes for you and Jenn.' After some time I am almost like a tree. It looks horrible. I don't say it because this is the only thing I have and it looks like Jayson worked hard for it. Then he starts applying make-up. I don't know what it is but my face looks pretty. Jayson is finally finished and we walk to the living room. Jenn, Becky, Romeo, Amelia and Irma are already standing there. Ok, let's go. We walk to the elevators. Irma tells us that we have to stand straight, that we have to smile and more stuff to which I don't listen. We are in a kind of basement in which are standing horses and chariots. All the girls are just standing there and it's very awkward. Jenn and I climb on. The national anthem starts playing. The horses of District one start walking. Then the ones of District 2. Before I know the Tributes of District 6 are away. Good luck Jenn whispers in my ear. The people are screaming. I hear my name somewhere and I look around. Someone throws a rose at me. I catch him and hold him in the air. I feel that Jenn takes my hand. First I want to pull away. But she is strong. I don't know what to do. But Jenn does. She hold our hands in the air and the people get crazy. They are screaming. Other roses are thrown to us. I wave with my free hand. I even give some air kisses. After the Parade everybody is super happy with us. 'Great performance' is the only thing Romeo says before he walks away. Me and Jenn go in another elevator that the adults. 'Thank you', I say to her. 'You made them love us.' 'Yeah, I just want to go home.' When we are in or room I go to my place and lock the door. I take a hot shower and order a lot of food. I just try to eat as much as I can because I know that the food will be lost very fast in the Arena. After I've eaten so much that I can't say food anymore I go sleeping because I'm very tired.

**A/N**

**And, what do you think about the friendship?**

**Leave in it reviews.**

**I have 9 reviews!**

**And I love that!**

**Thank you so much for everything!**

**O, I have holiday no so I can upload a lot, I have still one week left and after that I won't upload so much anymore. **

**But I promise every 2 days there will be something!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**(ps: I don't own the Hungergames.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Enjoy the new chapter lovely's.**

Chapter 8

Today is the first day of training. I'm so nervous. What if I can't do anything? After we've eaten breakfast we walk downstairs to the training centre. We are almost the last ones. Jenn whispers to me about staying together so we can teach each other our qualities. I laugh a bit and say: 'because I know so much.' Jenn doesn't hear that I'm sarcastic.

The trainer comes in to the training room and starts talking. I'm Nathalie Carter. She tells us stuff about what we can do and more things. When Nathalie is finally finished talking Jenn looks at me with a puzzled face. 'What shall we do first?' 'Let's go to the knife throwing. You are super good and then I can learn something. Plus, we can scare the crap out of those other girls' I whisper to her. She laughs a little and walks to the target. There are knifes on a table and Jenn takes 5. She throws all of them right in the death centre. I see the District 1 girl staring. Throw some more, 1 is watching you I whisper. Jenn takes 3 more and walks a bit forward. She throws the first one, right in the death centre of course, rolls around throws the second one sprints a few meters back turns around and throws the knife with her back to the target. All of them were in the death centre. The girl looks scared. I see that most of the girls are watching Jenn. Then she walks to the target and takes her knifes. She comes standing next to me and tries to learn how to throw proper. The first knife I throw is horrible. The second is better. The third comes closer to the death centre. The fourth one hits the death centre. After that I hit the death centre more times. But I don't feel comfortable. When I look at the clock I see that we were already practicing for 2 hours. Natalie screams that it's time for lunch. We all walk to the lunch room. Most of the tributes are sitting alone. The girls from 1 and 2 are sitting together. Me and Jenn of course to. We eat some very good food and then return to training. I go to the edible plants part and tell everything I know to Jenn. I also learn some new things. Jenn is very good in this. Then I want to do some more weapon training. I look at everything that is laying on the table. I grab a bow and arrow and I feel comfortable when I take it. The trainer comes standing next to me to show how I have to stand and what I have to do. It feels good. The first 5 times I try are horrible and I see the girl from 5 laughing. The next two are better. Then I finally hit death centre. After that it goes better. After the bow and arrow we go to the part where you can learn how to make knots. I'm very bad at it but Jenn is good. Of course. She is good at everything. Natalie screams that the day is over and that we have to go. When we come in our room the adults are already sitting at our table, ready to eat. There are only two places left so me and Jenn come sit next to each other. Nobody says anything until Becky asks: girls, do you to have to tell us something? 'Uhm, like what?' I say with my best questioned look. 'You both know very well what we mean', Romeo says, it almost looks like that he is getting mad, an emotion! Irma is getting irritated so she says: are you two allies? Because if you are you should stick together less because 1 and 2 went training after they've heard about the Quarterquell. One of you will be the first one to die. Alone you are less strong and you can see that very well. Jenn looks at me with a questioned look, I nod. Then I say: ok, we are allies. Let us just do it. And we want to stay together. I really don't care about what you guys think of that, because I am the one that goes in to the Arena. 'We' Jenn corrects me. 'We don't care and we go in to the Arena.' Jayson is the first one to talk. 'Just let them do it. If this is how they want it. They are both quit good. Let them just do it.'

After this day I get in a rush of training. I practice my bow and arrow and knife throwing skills. I also learn more about surviving. About plants, healing and making knots and fire.

**A/N**

**We are seriously coming close to the 200 views guys.**

**OMG THAT IS VERRY VERRY VERRY VERRY MUCH!**

**Thank you so much, it literally means the WORLD to me, I don't care if that was cheesy.**

**Sorry for the very short chapter but I will upload again later this night.**

**Goodbye and see you later sweethearts.**

**(ps: I don't own the Hungergames. Do we really have to do this every time ****)**


	10. The alliances

**A/N**

**Hello ****sweeties****,**

**Here are the alliances.**

**Love you guys**

**Hugs and kisses**

The alliances:

Emma Clarckson - Phoebe Anders - Milla James - Emmely Hart

Kelly Jats - Rebecca Harty

Christina Angel Marts – Jenn Carter – Claudia O'Conell

Martha Jackson – Melissa Jackson


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**As always, large A/N at the bottom.**

**For now**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Christina pov

Today is the day of our private training. First we have just normal trainings. So I walk with Jenn to the targets. I grab a bow and arrow and Jenn grabs some knifes. We start practicing. After about an hour we go to the spear part because we want to try something new. The spears are huge and heavy. I see that this is not going to work. So I take 'my' bow and arrow and start practicing. I am busy for like 20 minutes when the girl from District 2 comes standing next to me. She tells me that her name is Claudia O'Conell . I don't really care because she's from 2, I hate that District. And I already have an ally. 'Can we please just talk?' Claudia asks me. 'Why would I want to talk to you?' I shoot another arrow right in the death centre. 'Djeez, Christina Angel, I just want to talk. I want an alliance, don't you want to be with the Carreers?' I act like I have to think very hard. 'Uhmm, no. Can you now go away or just shut up?' 'Why not' Claudia tries another time, 'I am not as heartless as they are. I only use the others to come through the first bloodbath, then I leave. They are horrible and only think about themselves. And they think that they are very good.' She points at the District 1 girl who throws a spear very bad. 'But most of them aren't that good as they think.' I sigh, what do I have to do with this girl. She is good wuth most weapons but knows nothing about surviving. I can form an alliance with her if Jenn thinks it's ok. Both me and Jenn won't have any problem to kill her when needed. 'Come to me after lunch' I say with a grumpy look. I don't want to be nice to this girl. 'Ok' she says happier then needed.

{***PAGEBREAK ***}

During lunch I talk with Jenn about Claudia. 'She is a good fighter, if she does what she promises to you we can use her. But mind, if on us wants to win she has to die.' Says Jenn when I ask her what she thinks. 'Yeah, I know that. Then I say to her that it's ok.' I see that Claudia is staring at me. She looks questioned at me and I know what she means. I nod and she smiles. I roll my eyes and try don't to think about how much I hate her. A peacekeeper enters the room. 'Time for private training' is the only thing he says and then he wals away. 'Emma Clarckson, District come over for your private training.' A computer voice says. Emma stands up and walks to the door confidently. 15 minutes pass. 'Phoebe Anders, District 1' the same computer voice says. 'What are you going to do?' Jenn asks me. 'I think I'm going to throw some knifes and do something with the bow and arrow, you?' 'I go to the knife throwing and making knots if I have time left.' she answers. Before I know I hear my name. I walk to the training centre, right before I enter I see Jenn smiling at me. 'thank you' I whisper and she nods letting me know that she understands it. For my brother I say to myself. When I enter the door Alan Drays, the head gamemaker starts talking. 'Welcome Christina Angel, you have 15 minutes to do what you want. Good luck.' First I don't know what to do. Then I walk to the targets and take five knifes. You have to do this very well so the gamemakers notice you I say to myself. I take the first knife and throw it. Thank god it hits the death centre I run a bit forward and throw the knife at the second target. Death centre again. Thank god. I see that the gamemakers are a bit bored so I sprint to the dolls that are used for the sword fighting. I throw two knifes at the first one, one in the head and one in the heart. Then I throw the last one at another doll. I take all my knifes and throw them back at the table. I take a bow and some arrows and to the same as I did with the knifes. The gamemakers still don't look impressed so I take the bow throw it at the ground and walk up to them. 'May the odds be ever in your favour' I say with the Capitol accent then without saying anything I walk away.

{***PAGEBREAK***}

It's time for dinner. Romeo and Becky look at us with a questioned face. When nobody speaks Irma asks the question: 'how went your private training?' 'You first' I say to Jenn. 'Well I think I did a good job, I just threw some knifes, the gamemakers didn't really pay attention to me. Your turn Chris' 'Well, I stared with knifes and after that I did some archery.' I hesitate, do I have to tell them about the throwing with the bow and about the saying off: may the odds be ever in your favour. 'You may tell it to us' Becky says friendly. Under the table Jenn takes my hand and squeezes it. I say: 'well, they really didn't pay attention so in my anger I threw the bow at the ground and sad: may the odds be ever in your favour. Jayson's eyes widen. 'Did you really do that because that will cost you points' Romeo says. Jenn rolls her eyes. 'Well, maybe they like it, lets just look' Amelia says happy.

{***PAGEBREAK***}

We sit in front of the television and I'm so nervous. 'Have they ever given a 1?' I ask sarcastic. ' I don't think so but once must be the first time right?' Jenn says with a smile trying to cheer me up. Actually I want to cry, if I get a low score here I have my passport to death. Both girls from District one get an 8. Claudia gets a 9. Before I know I hear my name but I'm not ready. The presenter says: 'Christina Angel Marts, from District 7 with a score of' I take Jenn's hand. 'with a score of 11' what, how can that be? I did really bad. Jenn gives me hug. You did such a good job. The presenter goes further. 'And now, Jenn Carter, from District 7 with a score of 10.' 'Yes' she screams. We all start laughing.

**A/N**

**We had a large chapter today, what did you think?**

**WAAAAAAAAHHH WE HAVE THE 260 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**

**I hope you guys still enjoy the story.**

**CloveCatoDistrict2 since the tributes are almost in the Arena the other povs will come.**

**When the tributes are in the Arena I will change the pov to Jenn but also to other tributes, OK?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hugs **

**( ps: I don't own the Hungergames. Or did you already know that? ) **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 10

Christina pov

**(A/N I directly skipped to the interview here**.)

The presenter talks a bit with the audience about how cool it is that we have a Quarterquell. About how we look. About how he looks and even about useless things as the weather. Actually everything he talks about is useless. The presenter is finally done and screams: 'Ladies and gentleman, say welcome to the lovely Emma Clarckson from District 1! The people star with their applause and Emma walks on the stage. She has 3 minutes and after that Phoebe will be and so go further. I'm right after the District 6 girl, Jenn is after me. The girl form District 6 is called to the stage. Her interview is over and the presenter talks a bit with the audience. 'Success' Jenn whispers to me. I nod to show her that I heard her. I walk to the stage like Amelia learned me. My beautiful red dress goes down my legs. 'Showtime' I whisper to myself with Amelia's voice. The presenter looks at me and tells me that I look beautiful. 'And how are you Christina Angel?' 'Great and you?' A lie, just for my own good. 'It's wonderful with me Christina Angel, thank you. Everybody was impressed about your training score. Can you tell us a bit more about that?' 'I guess I can't talk about that but lets say that I did my best' I smile at the public. 'Ok, I understand, what is your tactic for in the Arena? I heard you are the youngest of all our Tributes.' 'Well, it would be stupid to tell this with everybody around here but I am fast and smart. So don't directly go with that I'm going to die because you first have to catch me.' I say with a smile. 'I don't even dare to, sweetheart. Tell me a bit about your family.' I get tears in my eyes by thinking about my mom and sisters. 'Well, I have four awesome sisters and a great mom.' 'Tell me a bit about them Christina Angel.' 'Rose is the youngest, she is the sweetest baby in the world. Than we have Melissa, she is beautiful and very sweet. Then we have the twins Dani and Emillia. They are both 11. They are my best friends together with Rose. Not my sister Rose. But another Rose. I love her so much I can tell her everything and she always supports me. My mom is the best I love her.' When I spoke out the last sentence the tears come. The presenter wipes away my tears softly. 'Beautiful how you talk about your family. Now one last question: is there a special guy back home?' I smile, I have to think very fast now. Of course there is a special guy. Jonathan. But what if I tell about him. He doesn't even know I like him and then I tell it in front of the whole country. But if I tell it the people will love me, or at least I think so, and that means sponsors. Hmm, it doesn't matter. I'm going to die in a very short time. 'Well there is one guy.' I say. 'And who is that?' I get red. 'He is called Jonathan. And he is very sweet. He doesn't know I like him but I had a crush on him like for ever but I was never brave enough to tell him.' The people in the public start clapping. The buzzer goes, my time is over. I walk to my place at the back of the stage. It's Jenn's time. I really try to pay attention. She is awesome. She tells about her knife skills, her family and so she comes to her father. I can see she almost cries and I feel very bad for her. The most interviews after are very boring. The girls from District 12, the sisters both cry because of each other. When they are standing at the back of the stage they hold hands and whisper something to each other. Then they both take the three middle fingers of their left hand put them in their lips and then in the air. I don't know what it means but by one of the girls the tears are flowing.

**A/N**

**OMG WE REACHED THE 350 VIEWS.**

**THAT IS SO COOL.**

**I want to thank all of you very very much for that.**

**I mean that's absurd! 350 views!**

**Please leave a review with what you think.**

**Hugs**

**(ps: I don't blahblah you guys know it)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Heyyyyy guys,**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 11

Christina pov

When we are back at our room Amelia gets all of us together. Me, Jenn, Becky, Romeo, Irma and Jayson are sitting on the couch. Amelia is standing in front of us. 'Girls, it was an honour to Reap you and to have this short but wonderful time with you. I wish you all the best and I really hope to see one of you two back.' Then she both hugs us and walks away. Irma walks to me, it's goodbye to her to. Our stylist will stay with us to the end but Irma isn't my stylist. 'Goodbye' she whispers in my ear. Jayson does the same with Jenn. They walk away. Only me, Jenn, Romeo and Becky are left. As usual Becky does the talking: 'I guess it's goodbye for now. I really enjoyed being with you. We wish the best for both of you and don't forget about the alliance. Talk a bit with each other about that boy. Good luck.' Becky hugs Jenn and then me. Romeo doesn't hug but he smiles and wishes us all the best. Jenn looks at me. 'Can you please come with me to my room?' I smile at her. 'Of course' I really like Jenn. But I don't want to come to close to her cause I know she has to die if I want to win. But thinking of her dead makes me want to cry. What if I could never see her very happy smile again? But it has to happened. Because I promised my sisters and my mom and Rose that I would come back. But what if I can't. Maybe at some point we have to split. 'Chris, are you coming?' 'Yeah, sorry of course.'

{***PAGEBREAK***}

'Chris, what the hell are we going to do with that Claudia girl?' 'Let her just go with us. If he isn't dead after three days we say that it's time to split.' 'How are we going to that? I mean with the splitting. I don't want us to be the last two.' 'We'll see. Tomorrow if we are in the Arena. How are we going to find each other. And are we going to the Cornucopia?' It's that Jenn says it because I totally didn't think about it. It's very dangerous to go to it. But we're all the same age now. 'You know what, let's just do it. We need something to survive. Take as many knifes as you can. Or whatever you want. It doesn't matter. I think we'll see each other inside the Cornucopia and we will just follow each other. And hopefully Claudia does the same.' 'Ok. Well I think it's time to sleep now. I see you tomorrow Chris.' 'See you tomorrow Jenn.' I stand up and hug her. 'Goodnight' I whisper. Then I walk away.

When I get in my room I take a soaking hot shower. Put in a soft nightgown, fluffy socks and step in to my bed. It takes me about 10 seconds that I'm not going to sleep. I say to myself don't to think about Jenn and then only think if Jenn. Stop, I say to myself. Think about fun things. About your sisters or about Jonathan. I sigh. Somehow I fall asleep.

**A/N**

**Heyy guys,**

**This was like a very short chapter, I'm sorry about that.**

**Butttt we are almost going in to the arena which means: changing pov's!**

**From who would you like to see one?**

**Anddd I got a question about if there was any romance between Chris and Jenn; well, there isn't. They just got to know each other better and better and went to be very close friends.**

**Please review and tell me from who you want a pov.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**(ps: I don't own blah blah blah, you guys know it.)**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**As usual I talk to you at the end of the chapter.**

apter 12

Christina pov

Jayson stands knocking at my door. 'Christina Angel, sweety get up. Today is a very big day.' I sigh. I'm very scared. Maybe I'm dead in a few hours. Jayson asks me if I want to eat something but more than some water is not going to work. 'Ok sweetheart, it's time to go.' Jayson says sweet to me. I stand up and walk to the roof off the training centre. A hovercraft comes and lands on the roof. Me and Jayson step in. A peacekeeper comes walking up to me with a needle. Usually I'm not scared for things like this, but this one really is huge. The peacekeeper says: 'I'm now going to place your followchip. You can't move until I tell you to. One, two, three.' The needle goes in to my right arm and I feel a very sharp pain. The peacekeeper takes away the needle and goes away without saying anything. The rest of the flight I stay silent. 'Do you want to talk Christina Angel?' 'No.' 'That's ok.'

{***PAGEBREAK***}

We are in a small room. I take a soaking hot shower. Jayson comes walking to me with my clothes. This is the same for all the tributes so Irma and Jayson don't had any influence on it. I get a black jeans and a dark green shirt with short sleeves. I also get a black vest with a hood. 'This reflects your body warmth.' Jayson says. 'I think it's going to be cold.' I also have a pair of leather boots. Everything fits perfectly. I jump a bit and run around. 'Christina Angel, I still have a small gift for you.' Jayson takes a something out of his pocket. It's Rose's necklace. I almost start crying. I didn't even think about it since I took it off in the train. 'How did you get it?' I say with tears in my eyes. 'Well, Amellia gave it to me and asked to give it to you at the right moment. What is it?' 'It's my District token, my best friend gave it to me before I left.' A robot like voice sounds trough the room: '1 minute till launch, tributes get in to the tubes.' I get very scared and my knees start buckling. Jayson takes both if my hands and says: 'Christina Angel, I believe in you. Good luck.' He softly pushes me to the tube and I step in it. The same voice sounds; '30 seconds till launch.' I go and stand on the plate. A tube from glass gets around me. '10 seconds till launch.' I try don't to move. I feel the plate pushing me up. A few seconds I can't see anything because of the light. I look around. Our plates are standing on a plain. In the middle is the gold cornucopia. Inside I see weapons and bags. I also see some food. God knows what's in the bags. It looks like the arena is divided in four pieces. Between the pieces is a small stream of water. The first is a big mountain with snow. In the second there is an open plain with high grass and some trees. The third is a wood with different kinds of trees. And in the last one just an open dry plain with some grass. The countdown is already at 30 seconds. I look around the circle of tributes for Jenn and Claudia. Jenn is about three tributes to my left but I can't see Claudia, she's probably at the back of the Cornucopia. There are only 20 seconds left. I look around and see a bow. It is not very far away. I know that I can be the first one. I see Jenn looking at me she nods at the bow and I meme yes to her. Please I meme. 5, I stand ready. 4… 3… 2… 1… Let the 100th Hungergames begin! I sprint to the bow without looking around. I'm finally there. I see another girl. I guess from District 9 who also tries to grab the bow. I punch her in her face as hard as I can and I see how her nose starts bleeding. I take the bow and the arrows and put them behind my back. The bow is already loaded. I hear a knife coming from behind and turn around. I duck and shoot. It's the District 11 girl. She's dead. I know that for sure. I start running again and look for Jenn. 'JENN!' I scream while running to the Cornucopia. I hear Jenn's voice but I can't hear what she says. In the cornucopia I see some girls. The Carreers f course. Claudia is with them. She has around 5 knifes in her hand and a backpack when she sees me she nods. I run in to the Cornucopia. I feel someone grab my hair and it hurts a lot. I throw my elbow in the air searching for a face. I think that I hit her chin. I run further. Then I feel a very sharp pain in my left arm some girl has thrown a knife at me. I take it out of my arm still running and try don't to cry. I'm at the pile of weapoms now. I take five knives and put them in my belt as fast as I can. I hear another girl coming. I turn around ready to shoot but I see it's Jenn. 'Ok, let's get moving!' I scream to her. She also grabs a backpack and I see she has a bread. It doesn't look like she has any wounds. District 1 ia running toward Jenn. ' Watch out!' I scream. She turns around and punches her in the stomach. 'Come on Claudia, let's get going!' Jenn screams. I see Claudia behind us. With I don't know what off weapons. She has two breads and a backpack. 'We go to the wood!' I scream. We run as fast as we can to the wood. When we are almost at the edge I turn around to see what's happening. About seven tributes are dead on the ground. District 1 and 9 are fighting. I can't stand it anymore so I start running again. After we have ran about 10 minutes Claudia slows down. That's when is see she's bleeding. Just like me. 'What the hell have you two been doing?' Jenn asks. 'We have to look if there are bandages in it.' 'No, not now. We have to keep running. Create distance. Are you ok, Christina Angel?' ' Yeah, Claudia is right. And stop calling me like that. Call me Chris.' 'Ok.' We start running again. While running I look around. I see mostly oak trees. But also pine trees. The ground we are running at is mostly covered with leaves. 'Claudia, put your freaking hand on your wound. Everybody can follow us like that. You are leaving blood everywhere!' I say to Claudia. 'let's just stop for a minute. We have to inspect the bags before the dark and we are already walking for hours. And we have to care about you two wounds.' Jenn says. 'Ok, your right.' I say. Claudia nods. I see that it's tough for her. Her leg is bleeding like hell and her hand and pants are dark red. My arm also really hurts. I take my bag. 'I will go first.' I say. In the bag there is a piece of rope, another knife, some dried fruit, five crackers a loaf bread, a full bottle 2 litter of water and a sleeping bag . Jenn opens her bag, there's a loaf, some dried meat, some crackers, 2 pairs off sunglasses, a spear point, two knives, two small bottles of water and a sleeping bag. 'Why sunglasses?' Claudia asks. 'This are not normal ones. With these you can see in the dark I think.' Jenn says. 'We can try them tonight.' I say. It's Claudia's turn. She has some dried fruit, crackers, dried meat and a big bottle of water. Also a knife and some rope. And a pair of sunglasses. And she also has a sleeping bag. I hear a cannon and another one. It keeps going until we heard 8 shots. It's not as much as usually but we are younger now.

**A/N**

**Soooooooo, what did you think?**

**Sorry for not updating for some days but I had like 3 tests and I needed to read a book for school so I was quite busy.**

**Also we are SO CLOSE to 600 views!**

**Can you believe it? **

**That's SO SO SO SO much.**

**I don't know what to say… (I like being cheesy to you guys. :P)**

**We also have 16 reviews and that's lot!**

**And my last point on the agenda:**

**Would you like a pov change and if yes: to who?**

**Love you guys and see you soon.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**(ps: I don't blah blah blah you know it.)**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not uploading so long.**

**But the shitload called authors note is at the bottom.**

Chapter 13

Chloe (District 11) pov

The plate where I'm standing on pushes up. For a second I'm blinded by the sunlight. The Arena looks like it's divided in four parts. We are standing on a plain with in the middle the Cornucopia. Inside there are mostly weapons but also bags and food. The countdown starts. We have to stay on our plates for 60 seconds. If we step off before we get blown up. The countdown is already at 30 seconds. I see some knives around 50 metres away. I go there. I also see a bag about 20 metres from the knives away. I'm going to get that one to and then go to the snowy part of the Arena. We only have ten seconds left. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… I go and stand ready looking to the knives and the bag. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 'Let the 100th annual Hungergames begin!' I jump off my plate and run to the knives. When I'm at the knives and duck to take them I feel a very bad pain in my back. I cough blood and fall forward. Everything goes black. Then I see my grandma. How can that be? She died a year ago. 'It's ok. You can let go.' She says. The first tribute off the 100th annual Hungergames died.

**A/N**

**Sooooooo, I'm back.**

**Sorry for not uploading but I thought that I did but something went wrong with my internet.**

**SORRY**

**And I know this is short, soooo tonight I will upload another chapter.**

**And I want to give a huge shoutout to CloveCatoDistrict2 for being so nice about my story.**

**Sorry for this short chapter but I don't know, I liked to do this.**

**All of you thanks for reading so so much. **

**I love all of you very much.**

**Thanks again.**

**Please review and leave what you think of the story.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**(ps:** **Non possiedo i Hungergames. Take a guess.) **


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**As promised, here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Christina pov

' I think we have to do something about your wounds.' Says Jenn. ' Yeah good idea.' I say sarcastic. 'Chris can you find something that softens the pain or that makes the healing process faster or something?' Jenn asks me. 'Uhu' I say nodding. In about 50 metres I see some bushes from which I think the leaves are healing so I go and see them closer. I take one and smell. 'Yup, this will work.' I say. I take about 30 and get them to the tree. 'Sit' I say harsh to Claudia. I still don't trust that girl. She sits down. I take the leaves and put them in my mouth and start chewing. After 1 minute exactly I spit them out in my hands and put it on Claudia's leg. After two minutes I take it off, clean her wound and put more leaves on it. Then some bandages. I repeat the same with myself. 'Guys, it's getting dark. We have to find a place where we can sleep.' I say. 'Yeah, your right. I wonder if it's getting cold because we got sleeping bags.' Claudia says. 'Let's get in to a tree.' Is the only thing Jenn says before she stands up and starts walking around looking for a good tree. 'Maybe this one.' She says. She's standing at a willow, there are some other trees standing around it so we can't be seen from the outside easy.' 'Yeah this place is OK.' Claudia says. ' I think we need someone to watch. The Careers are going to hunt. I can take the first 2 hours.' Claudia says. I don't trust this girl. I'm going to stay awake if it's her turn. Jenn nods as an approval. 'That's OK. Wake me up after two hours.' I say. We climb in to the tree and make a small meal of some fruit. Not bad at all for our first meal in the Arena. We could eat some more but since all of us ate so much in the Capitol we don't really need it. And the food will go away very fast. It's getting dark. Claudia climbs a bit higher in to the tree. She says that it's because she then has a better view. But since I don't trust her I think it's more than that. I give one of the glasses to Claudia and try to get comfortable in my sleeping bag. It feels very weird because Jenn is so close to me. I never slept so close with someone beside my younger sisters. I miss them so much. What would they be doing now? Are they watching? On the first day there are to many kids dead so it's not very interesting to show 3 kids that are sitting in a tree. I come closer to Jenn and whisper; ' you can sleep I'm going to stay awake. She can't do anything.' Jenn nods thankfully. After about an hour the national anthem, I shake Jenn's shoulder. The first girl to appear is a girl from District 3. I didn't expect that, mostly all the Careers make the first day. Then the girl from District 5 appears. Both the girls from 6. A girl from 8. One from 9. Both from 11. That was it. I see Jenn looking terrified. 'Are you OK?' 'Yes, it's just, uhm, I killed the gril from 9.' She whispers. 'Don't feel guilty. She had to die anyways. After 10 minutes Jenn falls asleep again. I hear something above me. It looks like Claudia is climbing out of the tree. She has her bag on her back and one of her knives in her hand. I close my eyes so it looks like I'm sleeping and take one of my knives in my hand. I feel like I have to wake Jenn up. I don't do it. I open my eyes and see Claudia getting closer. Then I feel something cold in my neck.

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Oeeeehhh cliff-hanger. **

**All of you thanks for reading this story because I just saw that we reached the 720 views!**

**That is SO SO much!**

**All of you thanks again.**

**I think the new chapter will be tomorrow night.**

**Love.**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hey, **

**I'm back, Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Christina pov

What the hell is this I think. My mind is going very very fast. Then without thinking I throw my elbow in the face of my attacker. I hear that I hit her pretty hard. I look right in Claudia's face. 'I already didn't trust you' I say. She hits me on my nose and it hurts a lot. Then without thinking I push her away from me as hard as I can. I hope she falls out of the tree. I hear a scream. As fast as I can I climb down and take my bow and arrow with me. When I come down I don't see her. I know for sure she can see me because off the glasses. I wasn't smart enough to take mine with me. I hear something behind me and turn around. With an arrow already on my bow I walk to the sound. Then I get a feet on my back and I fall forward. Claudia jumps on my back and punches n on the back of my head. With all my power I turn around and kick on her wound as hard as I can. I see in her eyes that it hurts a lot. Because of that I can get away from under her. I run away to the bushes and wait until she comes. I know she will come, she wants me dead. When she comes running she looks around. She lost her glasses. My nose hurts and when I touch it I feel that it's bleeding. Claudia comes running and I let my arrow fly away. It hits her in her throat. She is going to die. I know it for sure. I walk up to her and look her right in the eyes and say: 'you didn't deserve to win.' Then I take her bag and knives and try to find my way back to the tree. I hear the cannon. I see Jenn shooting up in the tree. 'Chris!' she screams. She sounds very afraid. 'Chris where are you?' she is screaming harder now. I run to her and scream: 'Jenn, I'm here. Come down, take your stuff with you.' She comes down with her stuff. 'What the hell as you doing, I thought you were dead. And where is Claudia?' 'Take the stuff. Put on glasses. Let's go. Claudia is dead. I killed her, after she tried to kill me. That's why the cannon went off. The Career girls are close I think, they can be here any minute.' I say while I pull Jenn's arm. ' Let's go.' I say again. Then I see how read her face is. 'Jenn, what's wrong?' 'I don't know, I woke up ad my face hurts so much.' When I look closer I see that she doesn't only have a red face, her eyes also don't look good. They are not normal read. 'Can you run?' I ask her. 'Yes.' She says. but after 10 minutes I see that it's not going to work. I put the bag that I was carrying in front of me. 'Jump on my back.' I say. She jumps and I start running again. That's the moment I realise how hot she is. It's not normal. I put her down to a tree. It already starts getting light so I take of my glasses and inspect her face. Now I see the large bump on her cheek. She has a sting of something. When I look closer I recognize a small point coming out of it. I pull it out. When I inspect the point I recognise the purple-blue colour. Watchers. It's a kind of butterflies that stabs everything it sees and it leaves poison. You get dizzy and hot of it. 'Do you feel dizzy?' I ask her. 'Yes, very.' I nod, I'm sure no this is a watcher. It's not life threatening but she can get sepsis of this. And then it's almost sure she dies. There is a medicine for this I know. It is a kind of flower called: Amadeusis and then you put some water and some healing leaves like I used for mine and Claudia's wounds. And then mix, you have to drink it. 'Jenn, I'm going to get you in a tree and then I'm going to search for your medicine, OK?' 'Yeah, please be careful, I don't want to loose both of my allies.' 'Jenn, don't feel bad about Claudia, she had to die anyways and she was trying to kill me. It was just self-defence. Plus she would've killed you ater she killed me, right?' Jenn nods. I help her in to a tree and leave the backpacks with her. I only take my bow and arrow and I put a knife in my belt. 'Please don't fall out of the tree yeah? You have to sleep a bit and drink a lot of water.' Jenn just nods. I climb out of the tree and start waling trough the wood. I know the flowers mostly grow near the water, so I must search for a water source. There must be one right? Then I think of the small rivers between the four parts of the Arena. Is that the only water source? Then the gamemakers know for sure that we will fight. No, that can't be, we are deep in the wood. We must walk at least a day to come there. but in Jenn's condition we can't even run for 10 minutes. So I keep searching. Seeing the sun I know I have to be fast. I'm already gone for an hour and Jenn needs the medicine very fast. Or, know don't think like that I say to myself. I start walking again. Then I see a small river. I run towards it. 'Please, please, please.' I whisper. I look around for other tributes. I don't see anybody I also don't hear anything. As fast as I can I sprint towards the river. There are a bit less trees here so I'm easier to catch. I see some flowers. Yes, this is it I say to myself. I takes as much as I can carry an sprint back to Jenn's tree. That's when I hear the cannon.

**A/N**

**Ooohh, another cliffhanger, please don't hate me…**

**Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter.**

**While writing this A/N I'm listening I knew you were trouble and singing along very hard ****, I'm a total Swifty… Annndddd I feel addicted now.**

**( * sings: I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN!) **

**Love to all of you, see you soon.**

**(*sings* AND THE SADDEST FEAR *makes sad face* COMES CREEPING IN.)**

** Ps: almost forgot to tell you something: I don't own the Hungergames, or have I already told that?**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Heeeeeyyy people,**

**Here's another chapter, see I can also update fast.**

**Have fun reading.**

Chapter 16

Jenn pov

I sit in the tree where Chris put me in. I'm in the sleeping bag but it's so hot. My whole face hurts as there's a lion scratching over it. I also feel dizzy. Not as much as first but the trees around me are still circling rounds. I fall asleep. And then I wake up again. I'm very hungry. But I can't eat without Chris. Suddenly I feel a very bad pain in my head. I'm almost screaming because of the pain but then everybody knows where I am. So I just let the tears flow. I think of my brothers. What would they be doing? Are they watching me? And my parents? Do they watch or are they just fighting as usual? Is my dad drunk again? Slowly I fall asleep again. I wake up by the sound of the cannon. I'm trying to shake Chris' shoulder but she isn't there. Suddenly I remember everything. Chris going away searching for a medicine. But she's not here. Where is she? Without thinking I take all the stuff and start climbing out of the tree. 'CHRIS!' I scream. I start running in the direction I thought I saw her leaving to. 'CHRIS!' I yell again. Harder this time. That's when I hear the sound. A branch that snaps. I take one of my knives out of my belt. 'Whoever you are, show yourself right now!' I say more confident than I thought I would. 'Jenn?' I hear Chris' voice saying. 'Chris?' I yell. Chris comes out of the bushes. I drop my knife and run to her. I hug her and she says: 'I thought you were dead.' 'The same over here. But if the cannon wasn't for one of us for who was it then?' Suddenly the dizziness comes back very bad. Everything is making rounds a I see Chris 4 times. 'Jenn, what's wrong?' I hear Chris somewhere far away. Then everything goes black.

**A/N**

**Muhahaha, another cliffhanger.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**What did you think of the Jenn pov?**

**Please leave it in the reviews.**

**And would you like to read a pov of one off the Careers.**

**And, we are like seriously getting close to the 1k views!**

**Waaaahh, thank you guys SO SO much.**

**Love **

**(ps:** **Ich besitze nicht die Hungergames, take a guess.) **


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Christina pov

After Jenn felt on the ground I almost got crazy. But even with my shaking hands I managed to make the medicine for her. My mom once sad to me that healers are born like healers and that she would be proud to say that she was as good as me. Then she said she wasn't. I was so happy, that was the nicest thing she ever said to me. I was sitting next to Jenn watching if there was anyone coming. It's time to order the backpacks, I take all of Claudia's stuff and put it on the ground. Then I divide the food and knives. I put a part in my backpack and a part in Jenn's. I put the sleeping bag also in her backpack. Then I take her backpack and look around carefully hoping nobody is close. I sprint to a tree and climb in it as fast as I can, since I'm form 7 that's not hard. I climb higher than I should but I know nobody will look here. Then I take her bag and hang it on one of the branches. When I come back I have the feeling I'm being watched so I look around carefully. When I don't see anything I decide it's time to leave. I know for sure that something isn't right here. I already trust my intuition for my whole life in situations like this and I know I'm right. I shake Jenn's shoulder. ' It's time to leave.' I whisper. That's when I feel the pain in my left ankle. When I look down I see an arrow coming out of it. The tears come in my eyes and I hate myself for crying so fast. I'm ready to attack but since Jenn is still sleeping and she isn't like waking up I really don't know what to do. So I do the first thing that comes in to my head. I kick Jenn on her leg and scream her name. I know this really isn't how you should wake up some one wounded but I can't carry her in to a tree. She wakes up just one second to late because this is the moment the girl from 1 comes running up to me. That's the moment when Jenn wakes up. 'Chris!' This shows how stupid the people from 1 are. They don't go to school or it looks like that because she didn't even notice Jenn. That's when the other girl comes out of the bushes, damn that girl is fast. 'Jenn on the right!' I scream. Then I throw my knee in the stomach of the girl sitting on top of me. That gives me the change to roll away from her and jump on top of her. I kick her on her jaw and nose and see that she goes out. Then I hear the cannon go of. I turn around very afraid. 'Jenn?' I scream. 'Yes, I'm here she died, let's get going.' I run to the girl I knocked out and cut her bag off of her bag. 'Take the bag!' I scream. We start running randomly somewhere. 'Follow me!' I scream. I know where I went a bit when I was searching for a medicine for Jenn. I run in the direction where I went. Then we are close to water and the other girls doesn't know where we are.

**A/N**

**Helloooo,**

**I'm back, I know the ending of this chapter is horrible.**

**But yeah, I didn't really know another ending.**

**Next update will be most likely tomorrow.**

**Hug.**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Christina pov

That night when we climb in our tree and the anthem sounds there are two girls lighting up in the sky. First the girl who attacked Jenn; she's from 1 like I thought. Then the girl from 4 appears, I guess her name was Emmely but I don't know it for sure. ' There was a good fight today I hope they give us some rest.' Jenn whispers. 'Yeah, maybe there were even two since the girl from 4 also died, and I don't know how long the other girl from 1 stays alive.' We are silent for a moment. Then I take the bag and take some bread, fruit and a bottle of water as a meal. 'Here take it, I have already divide it.' I say while giving Jenn a small piece of bread and the half off a dried apple.

When we wake up the sun is already high in the sky. 'Morning' I whisper to Jenn. She nods as an response. 'Shall we get going?' 'OK, let's follow the stream upward and keep close to the water, maybe even walk through it.' Jenn says. with that we get out of our sleeping bags and pack our bags. We already chose which stuff we wanted from the bags from the careers. 'Half off the Career pack is left, maybe we can go back to the Cornucopia to get some more supplies?' Jenn says. 'Sounds good, let's do it.' We start walking and that's when we here the scream. A high scream from someone who is afraid for her life. Without thinking I start running to the sound without looking if Jenn' s following me. When I'm getting closer I start hearing the growling and I start worrying. What the hell is attacking this girl? That's when I see her. She's laying on the ground and there's blood everywhere. 'Please?' the girl whispers. That's when I hear my name. 'Chris, help!' 'Where are you? Keep screaming, I'm coming!' When I'm at Jenn I see an animal. It looks like a tiger, I have never seen a real one. Sometimes in a book or something. But these can't be real, these must be mutts. There are no animals who have a tail like a snail with a point on it? Yeah, none. I see that Jenn is bleeding and I start screaming as hard as I can so they stop with attacking Jenn and come to me. I take my bow and shoot as many as possible when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I punch from where the pain is coming and I hear a growl. I'm dizzy and the world is circling around me. Then I fall down and everything goes black.

When I wake up I feel the horrible pain again. 'O thank god, you are awake.' Jenn says almost crying. 'I was so scared, you kept bleeding.' I'm lying on another place then I, remember, where I knocked out. 'Where am I? and why am I on a different place then where I went out? And what actually happened?' 'Well, when you knocked out the mutts kept attacking so I tried to get you on my back but that didn't really work, so we lost some food and 3 knives, I did take all of your arrows. But suddenly they went away.' 'Oh, OK. May I sleep again now?' Then my eyes shut.

**A/N**

**Hey people,**

**Sorry for being away like forever, but i was busy with school and i didn't have my computer for a while so I couldn't write.**

**Anddd sorry for the shitty ending of this chapter, but I kind of have a writersblock so ideas are welcome.**

**Leave in a review what you think of the chapter and give me what you would like to read for kind of things.**

**Love. **


	21. An AN with some awesome new in it!

**Heyyyy people,**

**This is just an A/N because I'm going to tell you something so awesome!**

**Here we go:**

**Me and the awesome CloveCatoDistrict2 are going to be writing a Clato FanFic and you guys should totally check it out.**

**The name is Deathly love.**

**Link: s/11277511/1/Deathly-love**

**Love to all of you.**


	22. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Christina pov

The next time I wake up I feel a bit better but my back and head are still hurting. Jenn is sitting next to me and she asks me how I'm doing. 'I'm OK but my head and back hurt.' 'Well, you should drink some water.' She hands me a bottle. 'Drink, we don't have much food left. Maybe we should really go back to the Cornucopia, well only when you feel better of course.' 'Yeah, that's a good idea. I think we can go tomorrow. Did something happened when I was out?' 'Yeah the girl from 10 and the one who was killed by the mutts. She was from 12. Only 11 of us are left.' She hands me a tiny piece of bread and half a dried apple. 'I'm sorry, but I can't give you more. It's almost all eaten. And we lost quite some food at the fight with the mutts.' 'That's OK.' I eat the food and drink some water. 'Thanks Jenn, may I go back to sleep now.' 'Yeah, I'll wake you up tomorrow when we should get going OK?' I just nod before I drift off again.

When I wake up again I feel l a lot better. Jenn says to me that it's time to go. I stand up for the first time in 3 days. I feel a bit dizzy but for the rest I feel quite good. 'Shall we go?' Jenn asks me. 'Yeah, let's get going. Where do we need to go?' 'Well, since we killed like every living thing when we were trying to get away from those mutts it won't be hard to follow where we came from and from there we can find our way back.' So we start jogging in a way I can hold it. After about an hour I really need to stop because it feels I'm going to bleed again. 'Jenn, I need to stop. Our I'm going to bleed. Take the green, long leaves in the orange backpack and put them in my back. Please a bit fast.' Jenn does what I asked like she already did it a hundred times, she probably did since I got better while I was sleeping. After about 10 minutes we start running again. After about 3 hours we are almost at the place where the Games started. Jenn wants to keep running but I take her wrist. 'What's our plan, we can't just run over there and say; hey, we're running out of food so may we borrow a bit?' Jenn chuckles. 'Well, I already thought off this. I run up there screaming. They will come after me, hopefully with all of them otherwise you have to fight the ones who stay. Then you take as much food, water and please also some things like matches and rope, OK?' 'Yeah, that's a very good idea. Where do we meet?' 'At our little river. The one where you found my medicine, OK?' 'Yeah, let's go.'

**A/N**

**Hey lovely's,**

**We have kind off a cliffhanger over here.**

**So, what do you think of this attack?**

**I will update as fast as possible again.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Let's make our goal a 30 reviews.**

**I love all off you!**

**See you soon.**

**Hug and a kiss.**


	23. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Christina pov

The next time I wake up I feel a bit better but my back and head are still hurting. Jenn is sitting next to me and she asks me how I'm doing. 'I'm OK but my head and back hurt.' 'Well, you should drink some water.' She hands me a bottle. 'Drink, we don't have much food left. Maybe we should really go back to the Cornucopia, well only when you feel better of course.' 'Yeah, that's a good idea. I think we can go tomorrow. Did something happened when I was out?' 'Yeah the girl from 10 and the one who was killed by the mutts. She was from 12. Only 11 of us are left.' She hands me a tiny piece of bread and half a dried apple. 'I'm sorry, but I can't give you more. It's almost all eaten. And we lost quite some food at the fight with the mutts.' 'That's OK.' I eat the food and drink some water. 'Thanks Jenn, may I go back to sleep now.' 'Yeah, I'll wake you up tomorrow when we should get going OK?' I just nod before I drift off again.

When I wake up again I feel l a lot better. Jenn says to me that it's time to go. I stand up for the first time in 3 days. I feel a bit dizzy but for the rest I feel quite good. 'Shall we go?' Jenn asks me. 'Yeah, let's get going. Where do we need to go?' 'Well, since we killed like every living thing when we were trying to get away from those mutts it won't be hard to follow where we came from and from there we can find our way back.' So we start jogging in a way I can hold it. After about an hour I really need to stop because it feels I'm going to bleed again. 'Jenn, I need to stop. Our I'm going to bleed. Take the green, long leaves in the orange backpack and put them in my back. Please a bit fast.' Jenn does what I asked like she already did it a hundred times, she probably did since I got better while I was sleeping. After about 10 minutes we start running again. After about 3 hours we are almost at the place where the Games started. Jenn wants to keep running but I take her wrist. 'What's our plan, we can't just run over there and say; hey, we're running out of food so may we borrow a bit?' Jenn chuckles. 'Well, I already thought off this. I run up there screaming. They will come after me, hopefully with all of them otherwise you have to fight the ones who stay. Then you take as much food, water and please also some things like matches and rope, OK?' 'Yeah, that's a very good idea. Where do we meet?' 'At our little river. The one where you found my medicine, OK?' 'Yeah, let's go.'

**A/N**

**Hey lovely's,**

**We have kind off a cliffhanger over here.**

**So, what do you think of this attack?**

**I will update as fast as possible again.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Let's make our goal a 30 reviews.**

**I love all off you!**

**See you soon.**

**Hug and a kiss.**


	24. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 21

Christina pov

Don't think. Run. It isn't her. I run. Away. Away from the Cornucopia. They're going to be here. I'm going to die. I run to slow. I'm going to die. I fall. I try to stand up but I cant. I finally stand up again. But I fall. The blood is streaming from my nose over the rest of my face. I fall again. I can't stand up. I will die. I. Can't. Stand. Everything goes black.

I wake up. There's something black. I feel that I'm being carried. I think I was sleeping on the couch and that my mom is carrying me to my bed. Maybe I can stay at home from school today. Then everything comes back. I'm not at home. Then I realise that if I'm not in my mom's arms. I'm going to die. I scream. I feel a hand on my mouth. I bite as hard as I can. The hand goes away. I scream again. I hear a voice. I kick. I fall on the ground. I have to run. I have to run. Somebody jumps on me. 'Go away! Go away!' I feel a punch on my face. 'Shh, Chris, Shh, calm down, it's me, Jenn, calm down. Stop screaming sweetie. Otherwise they find us. You may go to sleep.' I close my eyes.

**A/N**

**Heyy,**

**How's that chapter?**

**It's a bit different than normal, please tell me in the reviews what you think.**

**Sorry that it took me so long.**

**I'm going to start on the new chapter right now.**

**I will post a new chapter as fast as I can.**

**Hug.**


	25. AN

**A/N**

**Hey,**

**I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter but it isn't.**

**I just need to tell you something.**

**I'm not going to be able to update in the next two weeks because in 2 weeks I have a test week and I need to study very hard. **

**After that I have holiday, I GO TO BRAZIL!**

**Woohoo!**

**I will update as much as possible than.**

**Lots off love.**


	26. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22

Christina pov

When we I wake up again I feel lots and lots better. I'm lying in a sleeping bag in some kind remember Jenn. She isn't here. I jump up, my head hits against the ceiling. It off cave. There's nobody. Where am I? I go and sit up. Then I hurts. 'Jenn!' I don't get a response. 'Jenn!' I scream again, harder this time. Still no response. I run out of the cave at the last moment I remember that I should take a weapon with me. I try to find something in the cave but there's nothing but a backpack. I don't have time. I need to go. I run outside. I scream again. Where is she? She's dead. Than I'm alone again. I need her. 'Jenn, where are you?' The cannon goes off 2 times. I start running again. Then I bump into someone. I scream. 'Chris?' It's Jenn, it's her. 'Yeah, where the hell were you? And where was I? What happened, where is our stuff?' 'let's go back first, how do you feel?' 'OK, who died?' 'I have no idea, we'll see it tonight?'

We walk back to the cave. 'Do you have weapons for me' I ask Jenn. 'There's a knife in your boot. All the other stuff is in a tree, I didn't know when you would wake up. I went out for some new water.' 'And what happened to me?' 'Well, you went out. I think because you were so tired. Some off your wounds started bleeding again. So I put new bandages around them. I wanted to get you into a tree but I was afraid that you would fall out of it so I took you on my back and started searching for a place to hide you. I couldn't find anything better. I think we need to grab our stuff and get moving because otherwise somebody may find us.' 'OK, where is our stuff?' 'In a tree nearby' 'Do you get it, I'll wait for you.' She nods and runs away. After like five minutes she's back. She has two backpacks and 2 bows with arrows. 'Let's get going.' We run. And run. We run until I get black spots in my eyes. 'We need to wait a second.' I say in between my gasping. Jenn nods and falls down against a tree. I do the same. I get a bottle of water out of one of the backpacks. I drink a bit and give the bottle to Jenn. Then I take out a loaf of bread and look questioning at Jenn. She nods. I break off a piece and give it to her. She slowly starts eating. I break off another piece for myself. 'Should we make a fire. I think it'll get very cold.' I ask. I feel a bit shaky but it looks like Jenn doesn't feel anything like that. 'No, the Careers will see it. We shouldn't take the risk. We can better climb in to a tree, get in to a sleeping bag and get some rest. Especially you.' 'OK, mom' I say laughing. At the same time I feel pain in my heart. I should be at home now. Together with my sisters and my mom. A tear rolls down my cheek before I realise it. Jenn puts her arm around me. 'Are you OK?' 'I was just thinking about my family. I miss them so much.' She nods. Then the cannon goes off. We look at each other. 'Another dead, that's already the third today.' Jenn says. 'Let's get into a tree. It's already quite dark.' We walk about 500 metres and then climb into a tree. We both go in to the same sleeping bag. The anthem starts. The girls from 2, 3 and 12 appear. Only 8 girls are left. They will go to or families and interview them. 'I'll take the first wait.' Jenn whispers to me. 'OK' I say. Then I fall asleep.

**A/N**

**Sorry for being away so long, but my test week is over and i finally have holiday now! **

**YAY *does happy dance***

**Well I want to thank all off you, for reading, reviewing for everything actually.**

**I hope that if ever something is wrong you will send me a dm.**

**You can talk to me, if something bad happens but also just for fun.**

**Lots of love.**


	27. Chapter 23

Chapter 2

Christina pov

After the day those 3 girls died nothing really happens for almost two days. We just move as much as possible. Hunt a bit. Eat or food. Fill our bottles. In the middle of the night of the second day, after the anthem, I wake up from the sound of the cannon. ' Jenn?' I ask. 'Yeah, I'm right here.' Who do you think?' I ask her. 'I have no idea' 'well, it was time for me to take the wait.' I say. Jenn nods and falls asleep very fast. I go and sit a bit better in the tree and look over the woods. I see the small river that we found today, thank god. When I look a bit further I see a mountain with snow. I guess that we are reaching the end of the part off the Arena in which we are at the moment. Maybe we should go a bit more to the right. It looks like there's snow and I don't like that kind off environment. It starts raining a little. I go into the sleeping bag. If it starts raining to hard we'll search a place where we are dry. After ten minutes it starts raining very hard. Just all off a sudden. I shake Jenn's shoulder. 'Wake up' I say. 'Jenn wake up.' I say a bit harder. She wakes up and says 'What?' 'It's raining like hell, we need to find shelter.' I say. It starts raining harder every second and I'm soaking wet already. Jenn sighs irritated. 'They have all day and they choose to let it rain in the middle off the night.' She murmurs. I can't help but smile. 'Where are we going?' I ask when we're out of the tree. We both have no idea some decide to continue how we were going. We both are very wet now. After what seems like hours and when it already starts getting light we find a cave. It's near the water. 'Let's just go in here.' I say. We go in and I'm shaking very hard. 'Chris, are you OK?' Jenn asks. She looks concerned. 'Yeah just cold.' I say. She takes her backpack and gets out two pieces of plastic we stole from one of the dead girls backpacks. She puts it in the biggest holes in the ceiling of the cave. 'Let's use one sleeping bag for the two off us, I'll take the wait. I'll wake you up in two hours and if the rain stops we can get moving.' I already feel myself drifting off so I just nod.

**A/N **

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that it took so long but I'm back. **

**I'm on my vacation now and i didn't have WiFi or inspiration.**

**Just a huge writersblock.**

**Just seven girls are left so this story is coming to the end, do you have an idea already?**

**I already know it, muhahaha.**

**OK, I'm going to start on the next chapter now.**

**Jenn and Chris don't know that there are only that few girls left btw.**

**Love**


	28. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 24

Christina pov

When Jenn wakes me up I directly see panic in her eyes. 'Chris, Chris, wake up! Are you alright? The cannon just went off three times. Something big is happening. We need to get moving.' I just want to answer when I feel I need to vomit. I try to stand up but I'm stuck in the sleeping bag. I finally get out off it and run out off the cave. I vomit in the water. 'Chris, are you OK?' Jenn asks me, she looks concerned. 'I have no idea where that came from .' I say. I still have the horrible taste in my mouth. 'May I have some water?' I ask her. She hands me a bottle. After I drunk almost allowed of it I fill the bottle again in the small river we're next to. And than throw all the water back immediately, realizing that is where I just vomited. 'The water is only getting higher, Jenn. I think we need to hunt, right now, and put everything above a fire, then we're sure we have enough.' Jenn nods and we walk back in to or cave. I open our bags to see what we have. A half loaf of bread, some berries and a small, already hung above the fire, rabbit. And 4 bottles from which two are empty. One is full and one half full.

When we are hunting for about an hour looking to the sun we have, two rabbits, a squirrel, some carrots and a lot of of berries. 'I think we have enough.' Jenn says. 'I feel that it stars raining again.' I look at the sky and nod. That's the moment when it starts raining. And not a bit. Just very very very hard, all at once. It rains so hard that we can't even see. 'Jenn! Jenn!' I scream. I don't get a response. A cannon goes off. 'Jenn!' I scream again. I start running without any idea where I need to go to. I'm soaking wet and I'm shaking. 'Jenn!' I scream again. I breath heavily and can't hold my bow anymore. I can't see anything because off the rain. I'm going to die.

I'm.

Going.

To.

Die.

**A/N**

**Here you go another chapter, hope you guys like it, please review.**

**Love**


	29. Chapter 25

**A/N** **Enjoy.** Chapter 25 Christina pov I walk through the woods when I see Rose appears. She doesn't wear her daily clothes but a beautiful gold and white dress. 'Chrissie! Chrissie!' she screams, her face is full of joy. She always calls me Chrissie. 'Rose, what are you doing here?' 'Hello.' She just says. my mother and other sisters also come walking towards me. Emillia comes running straight up to me. 'I missed you so much, Chris.' 'I missed you to.' Tears start streaming down my face. All of a sudden I feel a cold thing in my neck. I scream. Emillia runs away from me, to my mom. My bow and arrows are pushed in my hands. 'Do it!' a deep cold voice says. 'What do you mean?' I say. I don't understand where he is talking about. 'Shoot them, Chris.' My mom nods at me. 'It's okay, Christina. We love you.' Rose starts crying. 'Do it, now! Or I'll kill you.' 'No, no, you can't. I can't.' 'Do it, now.' The guy starts counting down. 'Five, four, I'd better do it now. Three.' Screaming I wake up. A hand is put over my mouth. 'Shtt, Chris, be silent. What's wrong with you?' 'I had to kill them. All off them. My whole family.' I say crying. 'It's okay, you don't. They're safe.' She lets me cry on her shoulder. When I finally stopped crying I start looking around. We're in a very different environment than before. We're sitting in a sleeping bag. There are very few trees around us and there is snow everywhere around us. 'Where are we?' I ask her. 'I actually have no idea. We only have one bottle of water left and all off our food. I think we should get moving.' I nod and we get up. That's when the first knife flies next to me. It hits my ear a little. 'There's someone here, behind the trees.' I scream. Jenn and I both go to another side. I run after the tree. When a knife hits me hard in my left ankle. It starts bleeding heavily. I slow down and a girl jumps on me. I recognize her as the girl from 5. She hits me hard on my face and it starts bleeding. She hits me again. This time on my jaw, it's harder this time. She lets go off my knee a bit on which she was sitting. I throw my knee in her stomach. I hear her moan and roll over her. My ankle hurts so bad. I punch her in the face and she tries to roll away from me. I see a bloody wound on her left arm and punch her hard there. It seems like she gave up. I hear a scream. Jenn. It's her. I take a knife out of my boot and cut through the throat of the girl. She screams. I push her away from me. I run up to Jenn. I see her laying under a girl I don't recognize. The cannon for the girl I killed goes off. Jenn sees me and nods. I silently put an arrow on my bow and shoot it in her back. She coughs blood in Jenn's face and then falls forward. The cannon goes off. I take my arrow out of her body and fall down on the ground. My ankle is bleeding heavily and I feel like I'm going to die very soon. 'Jenn, I.' Than everything goes black. I wake up because off Jenn who carries me in her back. She's running. I look at my ankle and see a bandage around it. It looks gross. It's bloody as hell. I tap Jenn on the shoulder and we decide that I can walk if we don't go to fast. A day passes without anything happening. Nothing but or water getting up. It may be cold but we keep moving and sweat a lot. Jenn and I share the last bit off water and put the bottle back in the bag. The next day we decide that we don't need to move. We're dehydrated and both very tired. 'We can just sleep, I'll take the first wait.' Jenn says. 'OK, wake me up in 2 hours.' She nods and I go to sleep. I wake up because of Jenn shaking my shoulder. 'There.' she whispers. A girl walks past our tree. She holds three knives in her hands. 'I'll shoot her.' I say. I take my bow and one arrow. I lean forwards and put the arrow on it. I shoot her. The cannon goes off. After around 10 minutes the anthem sounds. I look questioned at Jenn. 'What the hell?' I ask. The voice of the presenter off the 100th annual Hunger Games sounds: 'Dear Tributes, congratulation for coming so far in this very special Quarterquell. The last two Tributes are standing. One victor and one death. May the odds be ever in your favour.' **A/N** **Dum dum duuuuuumm** **What do you think will happen?** **The next and last chapter will be up tomorrow I think.** **Please leave a review.** **O, thanks for 2k views.** **And I started a new story, make sure to check that one out to.** **Love.**


	30. Chapter 26: The End

**A/N**

**Enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter 26

Christina pov

_'__May the odds be ever in your favour.' _

What? We are the last two? What did he mean? One of us has to die. I slowly start understanding it. I look at Jenn and a tear streams down my face. I push my bow in her hands. 'Do it, kill me.' 'No, what the hell, you can kill me.' She says pushing the bow back in to my hands. 'Please, I want to, your sisters need you.' She tries again. 'I'm not going to kill you, no matter what you say.' tears now really start streaming down my face. I think off my family. About my sisters. About my mom. I can never look them in the eyes anymore if I kill Jenn now. And she can't with her family. There must be a way. 'I hate the Capitol for putting is in here. They can't just do this every time.' I mumble. Jenn nods, I can see she tries to hold her tears back. Al off a sudden she starts screaming. 'Is this what they want? Are you happy now Caughter. What about if we come and let you kill your best friend? Let's kill your family on the television.' Nobody has ever said something like this in the Games. I know we are live on every television in Panem now. The Gamemakers don't have a choice, they have to show this. Jenn climbs out the tree and I follow her. 'Let's go and take a walk. Maybe we can think of something. There must be a way. I know it for sure.' I say. Jenn just nods, she has calmed a bit down. I take the bag and the bow. She has three knives in her right hand and two more in her left hand. 'Maybe we find some water to.' She says. I put my arm around her shoulder. We walk for an hour. And another one. We try to think of something. After another hour we find a river. It's a big river. There are floating big ice chunks in it. On the bottom there are pointy rocks. 'Well, at least we have water now.' Jenn says. That's the problem where I'm the least worried about. I look at the river. A bit more up there's a big waterfall. I fill my bottle. We drink after each other until the bottle is empty. Than we fill him again. I start talking. 'Jenn, thanks. For everything.' She looks weird at me. 'For protecting me. For letting me cry, for being strong. For being my friend. You're the best friend I've ever had.' Tears stream down her face when I'm finished. A tear streams down my face to. 'Chris, you're the bravest person I know. You're strong and sweet and you was there all the time. You healed me. You protected me. Thank you.' Tears are streaming down my face now to. We hug each other and I know we are both thinking the same. 'Shall we?' I whisper in her ear. 'Yes, no matter what they say.' We take each other's hand and walk up the river. In my head I thank all my family, my friends and Jenn. We are at the highest part of the river now, by the roaring waterfall. 'Let's finish this how we started it.' Jenn says. 'Together?' I say. 'Together.' She says. And before anyone can stop us we jump.

**A/N**

**Like I already said, this is the last chapter.**

**It was so hard writing this.**

**R.I.P Chris and Jenn.**

**I love writing this fanfic and want to thank all of you for reading and supporting this.**

**A special thanks to my mom, who supported me.**

**To CloveCatoDistrict2, for reading, how nice you are and your awesome idea's.**

**I've written another fanfic about Divergent and you should totally read that one to.**

**~FourTrisEverLarkJunkie.**


End file.
